Two Stories
by ArchFaith
Summary: Two simple vignettes set during the Second Fire Bringer War of Suikoden III. Hugo gives Chris an ironic present, while Sierra reminds Nash that she still remembers after all those years.


Note: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami.

Author's note: These aren't really stories…more like little vignettes. And yes, there are only two of them for now…I just had an idea to write some one day, and I only cared to write two…maybe one day there will be more.

Two Stories

by ArchFaith

"This was his."

Hesitatingly, he reached out to gently grasp her gloved hand, which she opened without delay. She felt the beads of the small bracelet fall into her hand; she slowly caressed them as, for an instant, his hands remained around her closed fingers.

"I…I shouldn't take this from you. It should go to you, or to his mother…"

The blonde boy slowly shook his head, a sad smile creeping into the corners of his. "No. Luce has his necklace…I have his other bracelet. I want you to have this."

She looked down at the small white beads that lay in her hand; the rounded, carved spheres connected by a rough brown thread, only large enough to fit a child's hand.

"But…but why should I have this?" she implored, her violet eyes now looking down into his. "I…I murdered him. I took your friend, I took that woman's son…he was only a child."

"But that's why, Chris," he persisted, coming closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I want you to remember him. I want you to remember not only the people we were able to save, but also the people we couldn't save—the ones who went before us…" He sighed, and looked up at her with sad eyes. "I don't know if I can fully blame you for his death—after all, he was about to attack, and you didn't have any warning. But the thing is…he's not here anymore. But you're still here, and I'm still here. And as long as you're still here, you _have _to remember him, Chris. It was either you or him who had to die; and he died."

Her mouth trembled as she closed her fingers tight around the beads. She brought her hand up to her heart as she closed her eyes, tears forming at the base of her thick eyelashes. This was too much for her to bear…

"Thank you for this gift, Hugo," she whispered to the young man, whose own face was starting to display some sign of discomfort. "Let's remember him together."

-

"Move over, will you?"

She groaned in disgust as his body shifted and pushed against hers, succeeding in pulling the blanket off her prone form.

"I wonder why I even consent to sleeping in the same bed as you," she whispered with a sigh, pushing the soft silvery strands of hair out of her eyes. "A captive beast would show more calm than you do at night."

The blonde man smiled, his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight as he tucked the blanket around her once more, his hand resting gently on hers as he finished. "Sorry," he answered. "I can't just fall asleep calmly like you can, Sierra."

She blinked and silently accepted his apology. Both did not wish to argue this night; it was one of those rare days when he and she could be together, when they could alone, have peace, talk, make love—do as they pleased. Other days he was occupied with the points of his mission—a spy was always engaged in activity, like it or not.

She was about to fall asleep again when she heard a stirring from the other side of the bed. He had absently been stroking her hand before, and was now sitting up in bed, examining her fingers in the dim light.

"What are you doing?" she asked, irritated in spite of herself. She opened one eye and annoyed, sat up and tried to yank her hand out of his grasp.

"You're wearing it."

"What? What are you talking about…"

"The ring? Remember? Our wedding ring?"

"Heh? Well, so I am. What an amazing discovery, Nash. Now leave me alone."

"But you never wear our ring," he persisted, his hand closing tight around hers now.

She sighed in exasperation. Wrenching her hand away, she curled up once again into the soft folds of the blanket. "Well, I'm wearing it now," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

The End

Note: Well, here are two stories I wrote over a year ago… I only just decided to publish them, when I knew I wouldn't be writing more. Yes, Suikoden fanfiction section, I'm not dead! And I still have to finish my Nash/Sierra masterpiece, _Rebirth_…a new chapter hasn't come out since September! It's because I've been in college, and I only found a good atmosphere to write in whenever I go home….so it'll come soon! Be patient peeps…


End file.
